On the pursuit of happiness and some more
by Ursae Majoris
Summary: ¿La felicidad se mide?, no lo creo...- Pues yo si, Granger. No importaba que los demás pensaran que su vida era mediocre o infeliz, ella no lo era. Le faltaba un poco para alcanzar la felicidad completa, pero por mientras, así estaba bien.
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Los personajes, objetos y lugares de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

Hermione era feliz. Era muy feliz, realmente feliz. Tan feliz que si la felicidad se midiera en litros, sería más grande que el océano pacífico.

Sí, Merlín la bendijera en su dicha y felicidad.

Era bruja, sus padres la amaban, sus amigos también. Tenía un trabajo de lujo, y su apartamento era un ensueño. No tenía problemas de salud, económicos, anímicos y mucho menos, tenía problemas sociales.

·

·

·

·

Bueno, aunque sincerándose un poco consigo misma, tampoco es como si fuera el epítome de la felicidad. Tenía sus momentos.

Era bruja, y por opinión popular, la mejor de varias generaciones. Además era veterana de guerra, un tercio del trío de oro. Punto a su favor.

Y si bien sus padres la amaban, estamos hablando de verbo pasado, porque desgraciadamente no los veía desde la guerra. Pero ella estaba segura de que la amaban.

Si bien sus amigos eran unos insensibles egoístas y majaderos, también le querían, solo que tenían raras maneras de demostrarlo, pero le querían.

Su trabajo... bueno, que su jefe y compañeros jamás le hablasen mas de lo estricto y frunciesen el ceño cada vez que pasaba no significa que la odien, ¿verdad?

Si de salud hablamos tampoco estaba nada mal, una gripe de vez en cuando era normal, el dinero era suficiente para vivir y mantener su pequeño apartamento de cinco metros cuadrados. Era autosuficiente y se amaba a sí misma, mantenía una autoestima que a veces decaía, pero que en sus buenas rachas rallaba el narcisismo.

El único problema que podría considerar era con respecto a la vida social. Y es que Ginny se la pasaba diciendo que necesitaba salir más, conocer gente nueva, y en palabras textuales: "_encontrar uno que otro revolcón"._

Hermione no estaba segura de que eso fuese exactamente lo que buscaba, pues si bien a sus veintiocho años recién cumplidos, solo había tenido tres relaciones formales y cero informales, ella se sentía completa. No necesitaba abrazos a media noche, ni besos de buenos días, mucho menos desayuno en la cama.

_Puaj._

Habían cosas más importantes como ayudar a los demás, estar bien consigo mismo, y hacer de este mundo mejor. Aunque sonase como una de esas campañas de "_haz un mejor mundo_".

·

·

·

·

·

Sí, no importaba cuanto insistiesen Ginny o sus amigos, con veintiocho, el reloj biológico avanzando, el pelo de estropajo y dos gatos; Hermione Granger era _feliz_.  
O al menos lo necesaria, y decentemente, _feliz_.

·

·

·

·

* * *

_Hola, aclarando, esto es solo el prologo, un pequeño adelanto. no es mucho material pero prefiero que la historia se vaya desarrollando de poco a poco. Espero que les haya gustado._

_Con cariño, _

_U.M._


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes, objetos y lugares de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**On the pursuit of happiness and some more**

·

·

·

·

5 de junio de 2002. Han pasado cuatro años desde el final de la segunda guerra mágica. Guerra donde Harry Potter venció. Guerra donde lord Voldemort murió. Guerra, al final de cuentas, guerra.

·

·

·

·

Al momento en que todo terminó la comunidad de la Inglaterra mágica sintió como un gran peso desaparecía de sus hombros, incluso el mundo muggle y mágico en general pudieron respirar en paz.

Aun así había algo que no encajaba, era como si algo faltara.

Y es que nadie se había puesto a pensar que una guerra no trae solo victoria y éxito, también hay perdedores, más que perdedores, hay perdidas.

Pérdidas más allá de lo físico, había muertes y desapariciones, enfermos y huérfanos. Muchos habían perdido amigos, familia, un hogar, un colegio. Una comunidad.

Todos habían perdido una parte de sus vidas, una parte del alma.

_"El ganar la guerra significa que has tenido la ambición para desear ganar"_ le había dicho Aberforth Dumbledore, que por alguna razón parecía iguale de sabio que su difunto hermano. Tal vez fuera algo de familia.

_Ambición de ganar. _Ambición. Eso significa que fue ambiciosa, muy ambiciosa considerando que _deseó _con toda el alma ganar la guerra. Eso era malo, egoísta. Entonces ella era mala y egoísta, ¿no?

Cierto o no, ella se sentía _mal_.

Corrompida, desgarrada, rota.

Como si todo hubiese dejado de funcionar, como si ya nada fuese igual. Y era verdad. La pura, egoísta, ambiciosa, celosamente guardada, cruda verdad.

Era una verdad que vivía a diario. Cuando Molly la invitó a vivir en La Madriguera durante el funeral de Fred, con los ojos rojos, las mejillas húmedas, los labios temblorosos, y un pañuelo en las manos. Cuando Harry deambulaba por el jardín susurrando, inconsciente, los nombres de los caídos. La vivía cuando Ginny corría a su lado a abrazarlo. Cuando George no comía, o hacia algo más que respirar. Cuando Ron le decía que necesitaba estar solo. Cuando sus padres vivían una vida que no era cierta, pero que si les pertenecía.

La vivía. Vivía esa maldita verdad todos los días, y no había nada que pudiese cambiar.

·

·

·

·

5 de junio de 2002. Han pasado cuatro años desde el final de la segunda guerra mágica. Guerra donde Harry Potter venció. Guerra donde lord Voldemort murió. Guerra con la que ella empezó a vivir.

·

·

·

·

Es verano. Un cálido día de verano.

Mentira.

Vive en Londres, por lo tanto el verano solo es un pequeño otoño. El cielo está negro por las nubes cargadas de agua a punto de precipitarse y lo único que resplandece en el cielo son los rayos, los truenos aturden y los jardines son una masa de lodo húmedo con hojas de plantas secas. Un jodido día de verano. Eso era.

El reporte del clima anuncio que la temperatura más baja seria de 11 °C. Idiota reporte, estaban a ocho grados. Sus pies estaban congelados, le ardían los dedos y la nariz le picaba. Maldición, no traía abrigo, al menos, no uno apto para aguantar ocho grados.

Ciertamente, era muy friolenta. Demasiado.

Hermione recorre los aparadores de las tiendas con rapidez, muy rápido. Tal vez tan rápido que no se fijó por donde iba.

Mientras camina, casi trota, su mirada se fija en un Valentino azul especialmente encantador, y sus pies la dirigen hasta el interior del local.

Pero nada le puede salir bien en la vida.

-¿Granger?

Oh, no. _Oh, no. ¡OH, NO!_

_-_Malfoy

Honestamente, Draco Malfoy es la última persona a la que pensó que podía encontrarse en un lugar como ese. Pero viendo como sus posibilidades de huir son prácticamente nulas con él franqueando la puerta para salir, su varita atascada en el interior de sus jeans, y sus dedos agarrotados incapaces de golpearle para quitarlo de la pasada, Hermione decide hacer las cosas bien.

Lo que significa que lo saludara diplomáticamente, se olvidará del vestido, buscará uno en cualquier tienda o bazar, y tachará a Knightsbridge de sus lugares para comprar. Inclusive a los alrededores de dicha ciudad.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-lo mismo que tú, supongo- no puede evitar rodar los ojos ante la respuesta de Malfoy, nunca ha sido muy respetuoso, mucho menos con ella.

-bien, tengo que irme

Y esperando que todo salga bien, intenta pasar de largo por el lado del rubio y salir de esa tienda lo más pronto posible. Pero, de nuevo, nada le puede salir bien en la vida.

-Granger

-¿Qué?- no pregunta, gruñe.

-Tomemos un café.

Nada, absolutamente nada, le puede salir bien en la vida.

·

·

·

·

* * *

Hola, ¿Cómo están?

Bien, pues este es oficialmente el primer capítulo, lo sé, es corto, pero espero que les haya gustado. Como pueden notar la historia se ve a través de la perspectiva de Hermione, mas no lo cuenta en primera persona, sino que es una narración que sigue la línea de pensamientos y acciones de ella.

Gracias, inmensamente gracias a los que se han tomado la molestia de agregar a favoritos, alertas o que han hecho review. Los adoro. Me hicieron el dia.

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. RR?

Con cariño,

U.M.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes, objetos y lugares de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**On the pursuit of happiness and some more**

·

·

·

·

De repente todo se vuelve confuso.

Es calor. Sudor.

El frio de ocho grados se convirtió en un calor de cuarenta grados. Sofocante.

No puede decir a ciencia cierta quien ha sido el primero en abalanzarse sobre el otro. Pero _Merlín bendito_, que _no_ pare.

Esta segura que después se arrepentirá de esto. No mañana, no en su otra vida. Sino, ahora mismo, en cuanto _todo_ termine.

En algún momento mientras tomaban ese café que ella le aceptó, habían terminado en su apartamento. ¡Su apartamento!

Jamás había llevado a un hombre a su apartamento. No para eso.

Siente como le recorre el cuerpo con manos sudorosas y calientes.

Y el universo y todo lo demás pasan a ser caricias, besos y mordiscos.

-Granger…

Su nombre, bueno, su apellido que es lo mismo. Gemido, _susurrado_, es un jadeo de aprensión. Un _detente_.

Pero ella no se quiere detener, no se detendrá.

-Granger- y esta vez es más firme.

Se separa de sus labios y la mira a los ojos. Él está sobre ella, en el sofá frente a la chimenea.

Y eso la hace caer en cuenta. Está desnuda. Con Draco Malfoy desnudo sobre ella. Ambos en el sofá frente a la chimenea en la pequeña sala de su apartamento.

¡Desnudos!

¿Cómo, Merlín santo, se ha podido quedar desnuda? ¿Cómo diablos han terminado desnudos? ¿Quién jodidos lo ha desnudado a él? Oh, no…

Y las conclusiones llegan solas. Está a punto de tener sexo con Draco Malfoy.

Maldición.

Siente como se le espesa la garganta con la culpa y vergüenza de saberse en _esa_ posición, y no precisamente geográfica.

- Malfoy- y su voz no es más que un temblor ronco, de deseo, de pasión. De confusión.

- después te arrepentirás de esto.- es una aseveración, confirmación. Y es algo que ambos saben… y aceptan. La seguridad aplastante de su voz le está _matando, _porque la opción de detenerse está más que explícita.

Hermione sabe que aunque esta no sea su primera vez, este no es el tipo de hombre que ella elegiría para _hacerlo_, ni de lejos es su prototipo de hombre. Pero, demonios, besa asquerosamente bien.

-lo sé- en un arranque de valentía, enreda las piernas alrededor de la cintura del hombre sobre ella. Y la sensación de ser salvaje la invade. Siente las mejillas arderle. El cuello le arde donde antes él estuvo mordiendo y besando. Las piernas le arden alrededor de él, todo el cuerpo le arde.

Una mano blanca sube por sus muslos y ella gime desprevenida…sigue subiendo hasta que ya no hay más a donde avanzar.

Y _oh, por Morgana _el hombre es un experto con los dedos.

Merlín, _todo_ arde.

Quema.

Draco sonríe arrogante al verla tan nerviosa y a la vez decidida. Con el cabello revuelto, los ojos brillantes y las mejillas arreboladas.

Bien, trató de hacer las cosas bien, de _dejarla_ escoger si seguir o no.

Le dio oportunidad de detenerse y echarse para atrás.

Y ella _decidió_. _Oh, sí que decidió_.

Ahora deberá atenerse a las consecuencias.

·

·

·

·

Se siente salvaje, dueña del universo. De Malfoy.

No sabe de dónde ha sacado tanto valor, pero no importa. Se adueña de los blancos muslos de él, sintiéndose perversa. Porque ahí, _aquí,_ a horcajadas de Malfoy se adueña de _algo más_ que de su cuerpo, se adueña de _él._

No lo sabe, él tampoco. No importa.

Todo se redujo a sonidos sin significado, monosílabos y suplicas disfrazadas de órdenes.

-_Más…_

Es pasión. Deseo. Locura.

Él está sorprendido, extasiado. Y ella siente como el mundo, no gira, rebota a su alrededor.

Sus manos juegan en la cintura de ella, trazando círculos que queman, impulsándola y acelerando el ritmo que ella ha impuesto.

Jadea,_ gime_, como posesa. Es vergonzoso. Y él se da cuenta, por eso se inclina un poco hasta que llega a sus labios y la besa.

Silenciándola. Lleno de pasión y calor. Dejándola prácticamente sin aliento. Incitándola, retándola con la lengua y labios a entregar cada gota de su ser.

Su concentración se centra en ese beso febril, ansioso.

Y eso no está bien. La hace sentirse extasiada y sucia a partes iguales.

-ven aquí- y lo dice de una sabe qué forma. Lo dice…excitado.

Hambriento. Desquiciadamente morboso.

Giran, y Hermione se da cuenta que ya no estaban en el sillón, sino en el piso.

Ahora él está sobre ella, de nuevo.

Y las estocadas son más certeras, más rápidas y fuertes.

Es asalto. Es…

-¡ah, _Merlín_!- gime, maldice y se contradice.

Se siente explotar. Tiene los ojos cerrados y los dedos de los pies engarrotados por algo diferente al frío.

Uñas que le rompen la espalda, y dientes que se alimentan de su cuello, de su hombro.

Y sus manos viajan hasta los cabellos rubios del joven, enreda, acaricia. Jala.

-llámame Draco, querida- ¿Qué? Ni él mismo lo sabe, ya se le olvidó hasta el nombre.

¿De qué habla?

Que no hable, que se calle. Hay mejores cosas que hacer con la boca que hablar.

Es la pasión la que habla, y _dulce señor_, que siga hablando.

Las manos de ella acarician, y sus labios muerden.

Y es _aquí_, lo toman.

Dejan que el otro haga de su persona lo que se le antoja. No se pertenecen a sí mismos.

Es posesión. Pero no de la normal, es algo…alienígeno, extraño.

Un hormigueo le recorre entera, y un montón estrellitas de colores se distinguen entre la oscuridad de sus parpados.

Es una ola. Que arremete. Desgarra. Quema. Rompe.

Ambos _rompen_.

Y es una sensación impropia, divina, extraña. Placentera.

Por encima de sus propios gritos lo escucha gemir, gruñe, jadea. Grita.

Es como un ataque cardiaco después de subirte a la montaña rusa.

Se desploma sobre ella, con la cara escondida en el hueco del cuello femenino.

-por cierto Malfoy, feliz cumpleaños.

·

·

·

·

En el momento en que abre los ojos y lo primero que ve es el techo de la sala, Hermione se da cuenta de la estupidez que hizo.

Demonios. De verdad se da cuenta de la estupidez que _hizo_, porque siente algo alrededor de su cintura.

Algo que aprieta ligeramente, que _encarcela_, que anula toda posibilidad de escapar. Un brazo.

No se mueve, no quiere moverse, lo último que necesita es que Malfoy despierte y la acuse de drogarlo con café para después violarlo en la incomodidad de la moqueta de su sala.

-buenos días

Y solo hay una palabra que se le viene a la mente en ese preciso instante: joder.

_Jo…der_

-Granger, ya sé que estás despierta así que ten la educación para saludarme- quisiera darse la vuelta, mirarlo a la cara y gritarle que ella no hará nada solo porque él lo diga.

Pero se siente paralizada. Por su aroma, por el sonido burlesco y ronco de su voz.

Rayos. Se siente como una quinceañera tonta cuando el chico guapo del colegio le habla para decirle un simple _con permiso_.

-¿Granger?

Y por primera y rara vez la voz de Malfoy, a su parecer, tiene un tono ligeramente _preocupado_. Solo un poco.

¿Preocupado?

Já, Como no, a lo mejor piensa que ha caído en coma, y al ser él, el último ser humano en verla y estar con ella, podrían culparlo, y ahora sí terminar en Azkaban. Después de todo es una gran posibilidad.

¿Se puede caer en coma por voluntad propia? _Inténtalo, Hermione. Así saldrías de un gran lio._ No importa si Malfoy termina siendo desayuno de dementor. _Inténtalo._

-Granger, contéstame

Imbécil, quien se cree para hablarle así, para ordenarle.

Se gira entre los brazos de Malfoy para mirarle a la cara y, dispuesta a no dejarse amedrentar de esa manera, prepara un sermón directo y entonces…

-hip…

_¡Ahhhh!_

¡¿Hipo?!, tiene hipo… estúpido sea su diafragma.

·

·

·

·

* * *

_Hola, ¿Cómo están?_

_Ahhhh, me siento realizada…batallé y me peleé con este capítulo escribiendo las partes no aptas para menores. Aunque a mi parecer me quedo bastante bien, nada grafico-no quiero rayar en lo porno o vulgar- y logre mi objetivo: describir más que nada, lo que los personajes sentían… ¿Qué rayos, como terminaron así en el segundo capítulo? Opps, necesitaran leer el próximo capítulo para entenderle, aunque tan confuso no está. Igual, me quedó un poquitín corto._

_De nuevo, gracias a los que se han tomado la molestia de hacer review, alerta o favorito…es gratificante darte cuenta de que lo que haces funciona._

_Por cierto, que he intentado hacer un blog en tumblr para el fic, y que así sea mas fácil lo de responder preguntas y reviews… podrían hacerme el magnánimo favor de ver si se creó, porque no soy muy buena con las redes sociales y eso…en mi perfil esta lo que al parecer es el link. Gracias, son las mejores._

_Espero que les haya gustado, ¿RR para mí?_

_Con cariño,_

_U.M. _


	4. Chapter 3

Chicas, de verdad lamento lo del ch anterior, ha sido una tonta confusión.

Verán, he salido de vacaciones, y para no hacerlas espera con el capitulo por todo un mes, lo he subido desde el iPad (y continuar la historia), pero me confundí con los nombres de los capítulos. Lamento tardar tanto para cambiarlo, pero sinceramente, este capitulo me ha traído muchos problemas a la hora de redactarlo. Lo cambie, como mínimo cinco veces. Por cierto, durante el camino a Los Cabos(a donde voy de vacaciones) he escrito un pequeño fic. Es dramione también, pero muy diferente a este, aunque si me lo permiten, me ha gustado mucho. Me divertí escribiéndolo.

De nuevo lo siento. Para no molestarlas mas, aquí esta el capitulo.

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes, lugares y objetos de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**On the pursuit of happiness and some more**

-no tengo la menor idea de que hago aquí, así que deberás explicármelo si no quieres que me vaya en este mismo instante.

-estás aquí, tomando un capu-no sé qué más, con un conocido al que no ves desde hace mucho tiempo, eso haces

-olvidaste el hecho de que escucho y veo.

-también respiras, saboreas y tocas.

Merlín, como odiaba esa mueca. No era la típica mueca de asco y autosuficiencia que Malfoy paseaba por Hogwarts.

No, era una mueca del tipo "se algo que tú no, retuércete de la envidia"

Y eso no lo iba a permitir. No cuando ella es la que tiene cara de sabelotodo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Malfoy?-preguntó empezando a hartarse.

El rubio, de nuevo volvió a sonreírle, e ignorándola se concentró en su café.

Idiota, bobo, aggh!. Malfoy

Cuando quiso emprender su huida en la tienda y Malfoy le ofreció un café, jamás se imaginó que terminaría aceptando. Por eso ahora que se veía sentada frente a Malfoy no sabia muy bien por que terminó aceptando.

Su historia no era la mejor.

.

.

.

.

.

Al terminar la guerra, volvió a Hogwarts. Un renovado colegio dirigido por Minerva McGonagall, con poco menos alumnos de lo normal, y demasiadas heridas sin cerrar.

Al llegar ahí, se topó con lo grata sorpresa de que sería nombrada premio anual. Eso era algo que espero desde su primer año.

Pero también se topó con la no tan grata sorpresa que su compañero sería Draco Malfoy. Eso era algo que ni en sus pesadillas pasaba.

Já, eso no era nada, lo peor era que debían compartir torre. Eso, era motivo de suicidio.

Al principio, Malfoy y Hermione tenían toda la intención de ignorarse y tratar de estar el menor tiempo posible en la torre de premios anules, o en su defecto, en la sala. Hasta ahí todo bien, las primeras semanas no se volteaban ni a ver; todo se complicó cuando McGonagall les ordenó organizar una fiesta de navideña antes de las vacaciones. Eso fue algo que no tenían previsto: responsabilidades de premio anual. Responsabilidades compartidas.

Ninguno de los dos quería pasar tiempo juntos.

Ella no le soportaba y aunque decía que no, aun sentía un rencorcillo por todo lo pasado en mansión Malfoy. Él, estaba demasiado arrepentido y enojado consigo mismo como para poder verle la cara a Hermione mas de lo necesario, el sentimiento de deuda hacia el trio de oro seguía ahí y a él no le gustaban las deudas, menos con ellos tres.

Así, que como no queriendo la cosa, se fueron adaptando a un estricto horario en el que planeaban todo lo del baile. Todos los sábados de noviembre se vieron, en lo que ellos creían a escondidas, en un salón del quinto piso cerca del aula de música.

Dentro del salón abandonado se trataban con cortesía, nada más. Hablaban lo necesario, y por sobre todo, evitaban pelear, la situación ya estaba demasiado tensa como para crear más.

Todo cambiaba al salir, Hermione caminaba presurosa hasta la biblioteca, mientras que Malfoy se iba un poco mas tranquilo a sabrá Merlín donde. Cuando se veían en la torre de premios anuales, clases, en el gran comedor, simplemente se ignoraban. Como si el otro fuera invisible, no respeto; solo indiferencia.

Poco a poco, diciembre llegó, el baile estaba listó y McGonagall contenta. Pero la directora, al ver que habían hecho tan buen trabajo juntos creyó adecuado juntarlos a hacer las rondas y otras cosas como las salidas a Hogsmade.

Así siguió la rutina, las rondas se planeaban, se hacían, y cada uno a su dormitorio. No hablaban ni nada.

Era como un acuerdo silencioso y tácito.

Todo se complicó el día de san Valentín. No era como si Draco se puso celoso de los chicos que pretendían a Hermione. O que ella se sentía sola y recurrió a refugiarse en un Malfoy dispuesto a ayudar. No eso hubiese sido muy sencillo.

Hermione no tenía pretendientes, estos volaban al ver que ella no era muy perceptiva. Malfoy no era un donjuán.

Vale que ella fuera amable, pero algo tosca. Y si bien él era guapo, no quería problemas con nadie, eso incluía a las citas.

Pero….todo tiene un pero. Esa mañana, el rubio se encontró con la sorpresa de que Astoria Greengrass estaba en la entrada de la torre de premios anuales.

Esperándole.

Conocía muy poco a la chica, y no le caía muy bien que digamos.

Pero era joven, y estúpido, y Astoria de un momento a otro le estaba besando, o mas bien comprobando el estado de sus anginas con la lengua.

Debía reconocer que era buena con la lengua, y con las manos, y que la forma en que la chica restregaba sus caderas contra las suyas era condenadamente deliciosa.

Entendía el mensaje, y no se iba a negar.

Lo demás es fácil de adivinar, pero no pasó así precisamente.

Cuando estaban en medio apañamiento en uno de los sillones de la sala común, la puerta se abrió. Y oh, Santo Merlín.

Ahí estaban Granger, Longbottom y Lovegood, parados en la entrada viendo como la pequeña mano de Greengrass se encontraba sobre el botón del pantalón del slytherin.

Las reacciones fueron diferentes.

Hermione Granger frunció el ceño y un extraño tic apareció en su ojo izquierdo. Apretó los puños y los labios. Enojada.

Neville Longbottom estaba sonrojado hasta la coronilla y con vergüenza cerró fuertemente los ojos, como si a él lo hubieran cachado en plena movida. Nervioso.

Luna Lovegood tenia los ojos demasiado abiertos y la cara ladeada como buscando un mejor ángulo para ver. Confundida.

Astoria Greengrass se levantó lentamente y sin nada de vergüenza, comenzó a abrocharse la blusa. Altanera.

Draco Malfoy, estaba ahí. Medio recostado en el sillón, con las mejillas ardiéndole como nunca, sin corbata y con el cabello revuelto. Jamás, en toda su vida se había sentido tan…raro. Dando gracias a que llegara lo suficientemente temprano cuando todavía no estaba lo suficientemente excitado como para tener una erección. Avergonzado.

Desde ese día, en el que Granger sacó a patada a Astoria de la torre y que Neville y Luna se fueran sin siquiera avisar, su relación con Hermione Granger cambió.

Y no precisamente para bien.

Toda la diplomacia de un principio fue cortada de tajo.

La castaña estaba furiosa de verdad. No eran celos, era rencor. Malfoy había utilizado la sala que compartía con ella como motel, y eso era asqueroso. No podía pasar por ahí sin que la imagen de Greengrass sobre Malfoy. O sentarse en ese sillón sin sentir que le picaba el trasero como pica pica.

En cambio, en Malfoy, ese incidente pareció ser lo único que necesitaba para convertirse en un promiscuo rompecorazones.

El curso siguió así, con ella insultándole y él correspondiendo. Tampoco iba a dejar que la gryffindor le insultara.

Al final del curso, abrieron el baile de graduación como premios anuales que eran. Después de ese baile, no se volvieron a ver en toda la velada.

Ella estudió leyes mágicas en una universidad, y de Malfoy no supo nada mas.

Hasta ahora.

En el mundo muggle. Cuando buscaba un vestido para la boda de Ginny y Harry.

Lo veía por vez primera después de cinco años, y así sin más le acepta un café.

.

.

.

.

.

-asi que Granger, ¿Cómo dormiste?- apenas escucha a Malfoy, y ya quiere matarle.

Pedazo de imbécil.

-horrible, como si hubiera dormido con un troll- contesta de mala gana. Miente, porque ha pasado la mejor noche desde hace tiempo.

La carcajada limpia de Malfoy le resuena en los oídos por los siguientes cinco minutos.

Idiota, baboso, tonto.

Las chicas en Hogwarts decían que Malfoy era el dios del sexo, ella siempre las ignoraba.

Era bueno comprobarlo.

Tarado, ardiente, sensual, Malfoy.

.

.

.

.

* * *

¿Y bien, les gustó? Espero que si. Ahora comprenden un poquito más del pasado de estos chicos.

Lamento mi error pasado. Pero ya lo resolví y el ch correcto esta aquí.

Para las que se quieran pasar por mi nuevo short fic, ya saben, en mi perfil…

Gracias por leer, a las que estén de vacaciones, les deseo que se la pasen genial, para las que siguen en la escuela…igual pásenla genial.

Un review se agradecería como a nada en la tierra, y haría de las vacaciones las mas geniales.

Con cariño,

UM


End file.
